


Don't Say Ouch

by completelyhopeless



Category: Leverage
Genre: Community: comment_fic, F/M, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 06:51:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2803478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/completelyhopeless/pseuds/completelyhopeless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eliot says "Ouch." Parker reacts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Say Ouch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Evil_Little_Dog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/gifts).



> For the prompt: _[Leverage, Parker+/Eliot, Ouch](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/501244.html?thread=73848060#t73848060)_
> 
> The theme was dialogue, so this should be dialogue only, and it almost was, but it isn't.

* * *

“Ouch.”

Parker stopped. That was Eliot, but Eliot didn't say when he was hurt. She'd seen him get hit and kicked and beat plenty of times, but she didn't think he ever admitted that it hurt. She turned around, frowning.

“Eliot?”

“What do you want, Parker?”

“Did you just say 'ouch?'”

“No.”

“Yes, you did. I heard you say it.”

“Then why did you ask if I did?”

“So you could tell me 'no.' So then I could ask again and again until you broke down and told me.”

“Seriously?”

“Maybe,” she said, grinning. “So... Are you going to tell me how you got hurt?”

“No.”

“Should I make you talk?”

“You couldn't make me talk. I've resisted skilled interrogators. People who torture for a living. Or for fun. Or both. You won't make me talk.”

She kissed him. Eliot tensed, and she stepped back, licking her lips. “Sure about that?”

“What are you doing?”

“Kissing it better?”

“That's not how it works.”

“Well, if you tell me how you got hurt, then I can do it right,” she said. “You _do_ want me to kiss it better, don't you?”

Eliot swore angrily and then kissed her. It wasn't kissing it better, but Parker didn't care. She liked it.


End file.
